


Pleaser of crowds

by Rukachino



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Homicidal Thoughts, I rly don’t know what I’m doing, Luigi and Dimentio side of story, M/M, Might add more tags later, Mimi abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychopath Dimentio but not rly, Sorry to Mimi fans, Very Bored, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachino/pseuds/Rukachino
Summary: Dimentio goes on about his plan to destroy all worlds and create perfect new ones . He needs his most important pawn first. The Man in Green . What if it was Dimentio who brainwashed Luigi ? Would Luigi / Mr.L help him rather than the Count ? Super Paper Mario , instead of Mario’s side , Castle Bleck side starring Luigi and Dimentio .
Relationships: Dimentio/Mimi, Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi, Dimēn | Dimentio/Mr. L
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Faded into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for the fun of it after replaying the game again . This will probably have two parts , first one until the final battle with Super Dimentio . Second one afterwards ~ of course who will win is a mystery for now . I don’t know how this turned out to be . I have four chapters for now I hope they’re worth something .

It had all happened so fast , Luigi following Mario to Bowser’s infernal castle to save Princess Peach who ,once more, had been captured by Bowser . Luigi had a very bad feeling about this but he did not want to say anything to Mario . This was different from when he was scared of their usual enemies or Boos . Bowser wasn’t that scary after they fought him so many times and easily beat him by now , at least for his brother it wasn’t a problem . Mario was by his side though , so it would be fine right ? He never felt this way before confronting Bowser . Everything fell into place when Bowser claimed he knew nothing about the Princess and that he hadn’t even made his move to kidnap her yet . Mario didn’t believe him but Luigi thought that Bowser never denied kidnapping Peach when he normally did . Magic distorted the space and a voice wrapped in darkness echoed in the Castle’s throne room.

“Your Princess was taken by Count Bleck .”

Princess Peach appeared out of thin air surrounded by a magical barrier along with a blue skinned man dressed elegantly with a white top hat adorning his head and a monocle on his left eye . Luigi stared at the man , now he knew why he had a bad feeling . This guy was nothing like Bowser , defeating him won’t be easy . He couldn’t deny that he was somewhat scared , could he really do anything ? He could see Bowser being confused until Count Bleck spoke of some prophecy and a Dark Prognosticus ? Luigi couldn’t say that he knew what that was , he was just frozen in place . Bowser wouldn’t have it . He demanded the princess to be returned to him as he didn’t understand a thing from what the Count said about his ‘great’ plans and he had no patience to do so . Count Bleck declined of course since apparently Princess Peach was a vital component of his plan of world destruction . Luigi saw the frown on Mario’s face and his tightened fist .

“Mario , don’t !”

It was too late Mario had already jumped on Count Bleck and the blue man took no damage as he had a magical barrier protecting him . Count Bleck pointed at Mario and with a blast of his magic he knocked out the red hero .

“Big Bro !” 

Luigi kneeled next to his brother shaking him lightly trying to wake him up to no avail .

“This man deserves ridicule , weaklings cannot face Count Bleck !” declared the Count .

Soon after everything went black as the Count used his magic to suck them all into the void leaving only the knocked out Mario in Bowser’s Castle .

  
  


Luigi’s eyes fluttered everything was blurry . He wiped his eyes with black of his sleeve . How long was he out for ? Where is Mario ? He pushed through the swarm of Goombas and

Koopas . This was definitely not Bowser’s castle . The sky was blue and everything was way too bright . He could see the princess in the distance standing on the other side of an alter along with three individuals .

“Princess Peach and Bowser ?” He then saw the Count he recognized from the Bowser Castle events earlier . Earlier ? Has it been merely hours or days ? Was his brother even okay ? He looked back at Peach . Wedding dress ?? Bowser in a white tuxedo ?? And altar ?? Something was definitely wrong .

“Bowser ferocious and fearsome king of Koopas , do you take Princess Peach as your lawfully wedded wife , until your games be over ?” asked Count Bleck .

“Bwahahaha, are you kidding me ? Of course I will marry Peach ! The answer is YESS” Bowser had never been more thrilled his whole life . Things turned out for the best for him after all.

Peach who had regained consciousness less than a few minutes ago was angry with the whole situation . She would rather eat and choke on a spoiled shroom than marry Bowser .

“Peach , noble Princess , pure of heart ..... do you take Bowser as your lawfully wedded husband until your games be over ?” 

Peach frowned glaring at the overjoyed Bowser , Count Bleck and the blue woman by his side .

“Hell no! Why would I ever marry Bowser ?! And who chose this horrible dress ?!” She then looked up at the floating blue skinned man “You will explain to me what is going on , RIGHT NOW!”

“Yeah um, being rude to the esteemed Count is sort of frowned on , K? “ interfered Nastasia “So I’m gonna have you answer him . Do you take Bowser as your lawfully wedded husband until your games be over ?” She pushed back her glasses and a dark red light hit Peach making her fall to the ground . 

“Ugh ...hmmm” she struggled against the power that was trying to take over her mind and will even though it made her suffer . “No.....” she managed to mutter and Nastasia used her hypnosis again this time getting a clear ‘ I do ‘ from Peach . Everything seemed to tremble and shudder as a dark aura emerged from the altar . A black and cold heart floating up between Count Bleck’s hands . 

“Bleheheheh Bleck ! All is precisely happening as it was written in the Dark Prognosticus . Already it is unleashed , the Chaos Heart ! The void that will devour all worlds will soon follow !”

“Oh yeah , um , congratulations Count . You can finally move on to the next prophecies and plans “

Luigi who was observing whatever happened decided to intervene and save Peach . He ran through the swarm of Bowser’s minions and jumped the stairs catching the Count’s attention . Green clothes , how intriguing he observed .

“And just who are you asked Count Bleck ?”

“Oh no , I don’t give my name to scoundrels . Just watch as Luigi punishes you for your badness . Here I go !” He prepared to jump ignoring whatever Nastasia had to say about him interrupting . He leaped over Bowser landed on the Chaos Heart momentarily then made it by Peach’s side . 

“Here’s where Luigi rescues Princess Peach !” He saw the Chaos heart glow in quite a menacing way since he jumped on it . “Eh?” The whole place flashed white twice then everything went blank . 

“My , this was as interesting as a challenging equation to a mathematician ~” He hadn’t taken his eyes off Luigi since he spotted him among the Goombas and Koopas . He hid in 3D and watched the events of the Chaos Heart wedding unfold teleporting back to the Castle at last moment when everything went blank . The way the Chaos Heart reacted to Luigi’s touch was enough for Dimentio to confirm that he was indeed the man in Green destined to host the Chaos Heart . He would never let Count Bleck have him . Luigi was a very important pawn in the jester’s plan . “I guess I found myself a partner , we will be as wonderful a pair as a wizard and his wand ~” He was thrilled that everything was going smoothly . The Chaos Heart came to be , and the perfect person to carry out his plans was within his reach . All he had to do was get him to his side . For now though , he would get ready , if his predictions were correct , Count Bleck would ask him to go meet with the hero soon . Apparently the red man had made it to Lineland . 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for first chapter I hope you liked it . For the first one or two chapters I think it will have elements of the game that I had to include so it might be somewhat boring . Anyways if you like it leave a comment ;)


	2. Master of Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio trying to slightly sabotage Mimi’s Merlee manor plans ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go for another one :)

For the time being , Dimentio made his way to his room a smile on his face . His mask hid most of it. It was very convenient that he had used his magic on his mask to reflect his facial expressions to make it seem as if it was his real face . Everyone so far believed that . He may eventually take it off if his plans succeeded or not , it would depend on his mood if anything . 

“Dimen? “ He heard a feminine voice that instantly snapped him out of his thoughts .

“Hello , Mimi . You look as beautiful as flowers blossoming in spring ~” 

Dimentio smiled when he saw her twirling a lock around her finger nervously . His flattery was working , of course , he was the pleaser of crowds for a reason , who could resist him . This made swaying Mimi to his side easy . Compliment her looks , then slowly make her spill something regarding the last order she got from Count Bleck or anything of the like. 

“Of course , I make boys go crazy after all “ she then tilted her head to the side looking at Dimentio who was still way taller than her even though he wasn’t floating anymore . “Why are you here anyway? I’m pretty sure the Count ordered a meeting for the evening ...to talk about the hero .”

Dimentio pretended he didn’t know. He looked around and when he didn’t see anyone , he decided to go for it .

“Well then, I will be on my way soon . Did you get your orders from Count Bleck yet ?”

Mimi nodded taking out her phone and showing him a picture of a maid costume and he laughed . 

“HEY! It’s cute okay , I’m going to pretend to be Merlee’s personal maid and stall the hero in her mansion after getting rid of her of course . My amazing plan is to make them go into debt with 1 million rubies and then they will have to spend years to pay it back “ she smirked at her own plan and it left Dimentio thinking . That couldn’t happen , he would surely find a way to make them go around this . 

“Your plan is as ingenious as Odysseus’ Trojan horse~” He commented even though he doubted she knew who Odysseus was . 

“Who ?” Mimi was so confused then looked up more when Dimentio started floating again .

“You should read more , dear . Anyways , I will be off. I have an important matter to take care of . Tell the Count I will be somewhat late if he asks about me.” He then disappeared before Mimi could say anything more. It wouldn’t be a problem , Nastasia would relay the Count’s orders to him anyways . 

Dimentio headed for his room . He started thinking of how he could help the hero . Now he would surely save the princess and perhaps Bowser as well . Send them along to the man in red . For now he had to pay a visit to Merlee’s mansion , perhaps he could make it easier for the hero . He snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air . 

“I see you are all here as Count Bleck ordered “ spoke the blue skinned man in his usual deep voice . “ I do not see Dimentio says Count Bleck “

“He said 'at he hud an important matter tae tak' care of” informed O’Chunks . “Speaking of Count is it my turn to go take care of the hero ?”

The Count shook his head . Mimi’s acting was convincing , if he didn’t know any better he would have thought it was actually O’Chunks . Speaking of the devil , the real O’Chunks landed on one of the dark blocks and saw Mimi mimicking him .

“Sorry ‘bout that Count … “

Nastasia pushed back her glasses glaring at him “Next time you show up late and make the Count wait , your will write me a 1000 page essay , K?” 

O’Chunks flinched then looked down “Ye , got it lass “ he rubbed the back of his neck .

“O’Chunks , you will go meet the hero . The Count is counting on you .” 

Mimi reverted back to her usual appearance a displeased expression on her face . She would have to be bored now until her next mission . It was always so lonely , and Dimentio wasn’t even around . O’Chunks wouldn’t count as a person to hang with , she hated muscle heads . The Count was unattainable and Nastasia was Nastasia always busy . 

“I will chunk this hero for ya Count !” He jumped off to make his way to the desert where the hero currently was .

“Nastasia how are the minions coming ? asks the Count “

“Well mostly Count, over half of them are now ready to work for you until their games be ended “ 

“Very good job , says the Count . Mimi , the Count demands you inform Dimentio to intervene should O’Chunks fail to stop the hero .”

“No worries . I will tell him Count . I will excuse myself now “ She left Nastasia and the Count to head back to her room .

“Everything is going according to the plan . Time to see if this man is in fact the hero mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus , said the Count . “ he disappeared and Nastasia did the same soon after . She had a full schedule of Bowser minions to brainwash .

Dimentio made it to Merlee’s house . He noticed the multiple guard dogs and with a few tricks managed to sneak past them . He ended up in front of three doors and took a random guess as to which would lead to the woman’s room . He ended up choosing the middle one and he was indeed correct . Merlee jumped and instantly went for an attack on him . He was thankful he used an after image .

“My , what a warm welcome ~ almost as warm as a fireplace on a blizzard night ” he smiled and she looked at him suspiciously ready to attack anytime.

  
  


“Who are you and what do you want ?”

Dimentio stopped floating for a moment and looked at her “Shortly someone will come here and attack you perhaps try to take over the mansion as well . I merely I’m here to warn you , the rest is your choice ~ You should hide somewhere until this individual leaves or is taken care of by the hero . Ciao~ “ He disappeared into thin air . 

When he made it back to his room in Castle Bleck he saw Mimi sitting on his bed . Needless to say it angered him beyond compare and he would have ripped her head off if it weren’t for the sake of his future plans . Count Bleck would kick him out if he did anything to Mimi . How dare she go inside his room without permission and touch his belongings . Thankfully he was cautious enough to not leave anything of improtance hanging around but still he hated people touching his things . 

“What are you doing here Mimi ?” He tried to keep his calm . 

“The Count want you to take care of the hero if O’Chunks fails . So I came here to tell you .” 

Dimentio smiled to hide any annoyance he might still be feeling . Wearing a mask was so useful after all .

“Thank you for relaying the message . I will be on my way then . Refrain from coming to my room in my absence now will you ?” He lightly pushed her out then locked the door . He took off his mask and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a bit before putting it back on. He snapped his fingers teleporting close to where the hero would be next . He kept himself invisible since he sensed a powerful creature in his proximity. It was probably Fracktail the dragon guardian . He smirked , oh he had just gotten the idea of the century . He would compromise that dragon’s system and make it turn on the hero . He had to test him after all , to make sure he would be the one to rid him of the Count . Otherwise what would be the use of helping a good for nothing ? 


	3. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio meets Mario ~

Dimentio patiently waited for the hero to show up . He knew for a fact the man would show up after all , a good for nothing like O’Chunks would never be able to win if this man was indeed the hero . He was however quite late . Was he wrong after all ? He saw a green pipe appear and a man dressed in red , blue overalls with a mustache , floating by his side was a butterfly Pixl. ‘I may have spoken so fast , he is late but he did come after all ‘ He saw the robotic dragon appear blocking the hero’s way . After checking his database and analyzing the man’s appearance he confirmed his identity as the hero mentioned by both The Dark and Light Prognosticus . 

“I’m Fracktail the guardian . I have waited for thousands of years for you here . You may pass, the pure heart lies beyond in the temple”

“Ah ha ha. It won’t be that easy. Oh no.”

Fracktail looked around for the source of the voice “Who speaks ?!” He asked in a menacing voice and Dimentio appeared . He ignored Fracktail to look at Mario .

“So very nice to meet you and your mustache~! “ he then put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly “I am Count Bleck’s master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds …. I am Dimentio….!” He then smiled darkly “Rememeber the name well….”

Mario stared at the floating magician , he had never seen anyone like him before . He seemed very dangerous , on top of being powerful . He couldn’t take his eyes off him .

“I know you …. you’re ..” started Tippi but was cut off by Dimentio.

“It would be so very dull if your journey ended so easily….. instead it ends with …. magic ! “ he found this so very amusing to do as a magical orb glowed in his hand before he aimed it at Fracktail’s antenna . “Now you guys get to spend some quality time together ~ while he snacks on you “ he chuckled as the robotic dragon kept on shaking uncontrollably stating the errors he was facing . “Ciao ~” he snapped his fingers and disappeared back to Castle Bleck . 

“Count …. Poor ol’ me got outchunked by Maria ….I failed ye ….” he looked down in shame .

“It does not matter , Mimi will halt their progress , says Count Bleck . “ 

“Ah yes Count ! Finally my time to shine ~ Hail the count !” Mimi twirled around herself excitedly then disappeared leaving O’Chunks to get scolded. 

“O’Chunks I hope you’re ready to write those 1000 pages of reflection , I will be waiting “ said Nastasia jumping off followed by the Count disappearing leaving a very depressed O’Chunks behind .

Dimentio had other things to take care of now , if the hero succeeded they would soon get news , he didn’t have to stay there . He floated through the hallways using his magic to keep himself hidden . He saw two koopas standing beside a beautiful young woman in a pink dress. He recognized her as the princees the Count had kidnapped to make the Chaos heart . She slowly woke up and saw the two koopas next to her . 

“Ah Princess Peach you’re finally awake “ said the first Koopa who wore a helmet .

“Everything must be confusing for you at the moment but we really need to find the exit first then we can explain everything in detail.” added the second Koopa helping her up to her feet .

“Is Mario here ? “ she asked .

“The red guy ? Not that I know of . I think he was left behind when we all got kidnapped . Anyways , we really need to move if we don’t wanna get caught and brainwashed like half the others. “

Princess Peach nodded and made it to the door . Needless to say Dimentio followed . He wouldn’t do anything for now , but he was pretty much sure they would not find the exit any time soon . The castle was a maze , a very painful one at that . After going through the second door a group of Koopas and Goombas were scouting the hallway. Peach and the two Koopas stayed up away from their eyes watching from above . Dimentio was floating right beside them , not that they could see him though .

“I will take care of this “ said the Koopa wearing a helmet jumping off . “Hey ! What do you think you’re doing ?? I’m your squad captain Larry , get on the ground and give me two hundred right now !” He said, looking angrily at one of the Koopas that stood among the bunch . Nastasia came out of nowhere “I see someone here is rebellious , how about I pencil you in for brainwashing tomorrow morning ?”

“In your dreams! I will never betray his evilness Bowser !” 

“Hold him down please “ordered Nastasia and the former Bowser minions instantly complied .

“Yes ma’am !” The Koopa struggled to no avail and Nastasia pushed back her glasses brainwashing him . His eyes flared red .

“Hail Bleck !” 

“Good , now follow me .” The group followed Nastasia out .

“Oh God” Peach was somewhat saddened because she couldn’t save that Koopa captain . How cruel a thing it is to brainwash someone . 

“We need to go, now .” reminded the remaining Koopa and Peach nodded . There were two doors and the one she chose led outside as she could see the dark sky however there was nothing . They were on one of the highest floors so jumping was out of the question. 

“Dammit we need to go back “ said the Koopa turning around . A dark red light flashed and the Koopa let off a scream of agony . “Hail Bleck !”

Princess Peach was at an impasse . She was cornered, she could either jump off use her umbrella and hope somehow that she could make it or that there was anything at all in the world except darkness or give in something she totally voted against . What would Mario do in a situation like this ? Fight through it ?

Dimentio decided to watch the show for a bit longer . He was glad he decided to look for her however otherwise she would have fallen into the Count’s hands while he needed her to help the hero .

“Minions , hold her down “ commanded the Blue skinned woman and without hesitation the minions obliged .

“Let me go !!” Struggled the Princess as Nastasia reached for her glasses . Dimentio decided it was enough and he snapped his fingers teleporting her away . Flipside to be more accurate , the hero would know what to do from here . He did his part . There was just someone else he had to send on the hero’s path before everything was set to go . He believed Bowser was detained in the dungeons . Everyone probably forgot about his existence so no one would care if he disappeared mysteriously . Dimentio floated past the cells and found Bowser in the last cell . He used his magic to knock him out . “I can’t afford for you to find out I’m helping yet ~ I guess some of your minions are in the Bitlands , knowing the hero if he gets past Mimi he will be there . Do a good job for me no will you ?” He smirked then snapped his fingers making Bowser disappear . The last person was the man in green , or Luigi . Dimentio couldn’t send that one away yet . He was probably still somewhere in the castle . Nastasia will catch him eventually and then she will surely call for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio goes out to town to take a break ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to realize that most of my tags have been kinda off :p but I’m too lazy to fix them for now lol . Anyways enjoy ~

Dimentio opened the door to his room and locked it behind him . He let his jester hat fall off revealing his mostly jet black hair if not for a few silver hairs . He ran his fingers through it , unlike his face some people saw his hair , he had to explain that silver hair was something he was born with and it had nothing to do with age . It’s not like he aged anyways , the concept was ridiculous, his time froze a long time ago . He took off his mask and let it rest beside his hat. It’s been a while since he felt the long wavy strands of dark hair tickle his face . It all brought back unwelcome memories of the past . He was ousted from his clan because of his face which is why he would make sure that nothing such as that would happen in the perfect worlds he would create , he would rule them and make sure everything went as he always planned . He learned and enhanced his magic for thousands of years just for this moment . The Dark Prognosticus was rightfully his . All he needed now was the Man In Green . He was normally taller than he seemed to be; his daily appearance was only an illusion for everyone else to see . No one knew what he really was , his real identity was one of the most complex mysteries and enigmas of the universe . He smiled , how he enjoyed being himself , everything was great and perfect . Who wouldn’t want to be as amazing and powerful as he was . He couldn’t help but laugh . Holding so much power over everyone else should be a sin . He must be so sinful then to be this skillful at playing others like puppets. He was on par with a God. He let himself fall to the bed staring back at the ceiling . He did lock the door but he still couldn’t let himself fall to sleep . What if someone got in somehow and saw him exposed without his usual attire . His hand glowed and he used a magical barrier no one would get in this way. Better not to underestimate Mimi , someone who loved to meddle as much as her for one , then someone as horny as her for a boyfriend would do anything . That was exactly why no one wanted her in the first place ! 

“She should get that in that stupid spider head of hers already.” he muttered somewhat annoyed . He snapped his fingers and his jester cape flew off his shoulders . He grabbed black pants and a pair of boots along with a purple shirt . The best way to go out and relax was to go out in an appearance that no one could match with yourself “Aren’t I too smart ? No one would ever guess it is me “ He chuckled then grabbed color contact lenses to cover the only thing that could expose him . His eyes were now both black he stared at himself in the mirror brushing his hair back . When he was satisfied he teleported out of the castle . He found himself in a nearby town exactly where he wanted to be . It’s been a while since he ate actual food when he didn’t have to be the one trying to put something together with magic . The Count had been raised with a silver spoon , therefore he knew nothing when it came to culinary matters , Mimi was as good as a teenage girl when it came to usefulness and that would be an insult to teenage girls . Nastasia tried a couple of times and it was quite questionable , as for O’Chunks it was clear without further explanation . The plans for the evening were to eat , triple the amount of money he possessed in the nearby casino then perhaps go for a drink or two . Call it celebration , the hero was on his way to destroy Count Bleck , what could be better news than that everything was going quite smoothly . His choice landed on an Italian restaurant. He walked and took a seat . Everything was going well so far , he hasn’t dared go outside in his real appearance in a very long time , no one would know it was him anyways but still . He settled for his favorite dish after all, Parmigiana along with a Tiramisu for dessert. He felt some people stare at him and it brought back memories from how long was it ? 

Centuries ago was the last time he went out in his real form . He refused to stare at himself in the mirror in general but for some reason others took pleasure in staring at him then whispering to each other . It irked him beyond compare and if he could he would behead all of the right this second . He left some money to pay for the food then walked out . Since he had been quite irritated he forgot about his original goal and he ended up winning so much at the casino that some of the employees begged him to call it a night while the other people stared at him in awe , then started getting awfully close to him asking him for his name and number . He did enjoy the attention however he hated the fact random strangers dared to get so close to him almost touching him . He moved slightly back . He surely could not tell them his name was Dimentio , that much was out of the question but no name other than his held that magical and entrancing power . He looked around . “My name is Harlequin , the charmer of crowds and master of the cards ~ Now if you’ll excuse me , I must take a bow and go after all the curtains on tonight’s show are going down ~” he faked the most charming smile he could then left the casino as fast as he could . When he was away from prying eyes , he used his magic to teleport the money in Dimension D . He decided to go get more than a few drinks . Hopefully the bar would be different and he wouldn’t have to deal with people coming overly close to him . He didn’t mind physical contact if it was for the sake of a few moments of pleasure however he despised it when it was done to him without his permission . The next person that laid a hand on him might lose the limb altogether. He sat at the bar counter and wasn’t sure what to get . No matter what it was he couldn’t get drunk easily anyways , he learned it the hard way . He may as well enjoy something for the taste if anything . He heard a familiar voice that annoyed him . ‘No way ‘ 

“You seem confused “ she had said “ would you like a drink recommendation from me in that case ?” 

Dimentio stared at her , it was indeed Mimi , the only difference was that her skin wasn’t the usual green . She looked like a normal human girl , her light green hair was the only unusual part along with her dark crimson eyes . Did she really have to appear wherever he went ?? Since when did she work as a bartender anyways . Wasn’t she like a teenage girl or something , how did she even get the job ?? Could she even make drinks properly ? He sighed , he had a lot of Mimi diary material he needed to get updated on it seems .

Well he did read that she wanted a part-time job where hot guys would be around so she could get a boyfriend . Her last job was being a waitress but she got fired after some customer complained about her creepy attitude . The weird part is that he was sure she was supposed to be at Merlee’s mansion . It is true time flowed differently in this town than in the dimension Merlee’s mansion was in but still . It’s not like he cared , the hero making it here sooner served him or anything . He nodded with a shrug at her . She didn’t know it was him so he may as well see if she could make drinks at least . 

“I’m Mimi ~ what’s your name ? I haven’t seen you around here before .” 

Dimentio stared at her , he back was turned to him . He was perceptive enough to notice the slight differences from her normal behavior at Castle Bleck . She was slightly blushing and somewhat nervous ? Did she think he was boyfriend material or something ? He then smiled in amusement , he will check her diary either way so he will find out . What a shame , he could play with her a bit and use her but he wasn’t sure if she would be of any assistance . She turned around, setting a drink in front of him . He recognized the looks of it but he took a sip to taste it . His eyes slightly widened for a split second . It was a Martini and surprisingly it tasted amazing . Mimi was good at something ? He was genuinely impressed .

“Do you like it ?” she asked looking at him expectantly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger a slight blush on her face .” You still haven’t answered me by the way “ She pouted .

Dimentio set his drink down, never taking his eyes off her . He could always flirt with Mimi , maybe get some information out of her . She will never know it was him. Plus she is so naive it would be mere child’s play.

“My name is Harlequin , and yes I am not from here . I stopped by for some fun . “ he gracefully picked up his glass again to drink some more . 

“Do you have a job or anything ?” 

Dimentio was genuinely getting annoyed but he still kept his smile . It made a lot of sense now why she couldn’t get a boyfriend . She may be cute but she is absolutely ignorant when it comes to talking .

“My , so curious no aren’t we ~? Like a newborn child that is discovering the world for the first time” he smiled “but dear , curiosity killed the cat “ he finished his drink setting it back down .

“Does that mean you’re not going to tell me ?” He could see that she tried to act cute to sway him and normally he would have laughed hard in mockery . Did that really work ? Well there existed very gullible people in this universe , he guessed some actually fell for Mimi’s horrible persuasion skills . She was perhaps good enough for missions but if she wanted a boyfriend this is really not the way to go about it . Of course he would indulge her for the sake of jokes and to get what he wants . He would have to answer her now , the best way was as he did so far , to slip some truths into the lies to make it more convincing . 

“I’m a student for now . A music student “ he lied , in hopes that she wouldn’t ask more . He did know quite a lot about music , he was from a noble family originally and they gave a lot of importance to arts in general .

“Wow , wait , you can sing ?? Or play an instrument ? Oh Grambi that’s so great !” He noticed that she handed him another drink . This wasn’t strong enough if he had to put up with Mimi for the whole night then he really needed alcohol or he might lose patience enough to rip her head off . 

“I can sing fine. Instruments on the other hand I can play two . Piano and violin with a preference for the latter .” That wasn’t a lie , he could sing and play an instrument to a good level . It didn't mean it was something he still did these days though. It had to be a few decades perhaps centuries since he touched a violin or a piano. Being 3400 years old he had quite a long time to learn multiple things . “But anyways , enough about me dear . “ He saw her about to reach for his glass but he stopped her, his fingers around her wrist and she blushed . “I’ll have some Tequila “ he then let go of her .

“Well , I work here as a part-timer , generally I’m a maid at a Lord’s castle . But it’s not exactly that I have way more freedom than a normal maid would “ 

Dimentio drank one glass after the other , as he listened to her talk about herself and other random topics . He would comment from time to time . Slip in a charming smile here and there but that was it . He was somewhat tipsy but he didn’t know was this like his twentieth drink ? Or more ? He knew that because of what he was it was so hard to get drunk but still . He would love being drunk if it meant not hearing Mimi a second longer . At least if he was going to play with someone why couldn’t it be someone more entertaining and interesting . His phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it checking his messages . It was Nastasia , great he needed that right now . He read the lines that followed her names .

“ You’re leaving ?” She asked and he nodded .

“It was a great evening but I have to submit an important assignment by tomorrow so I have to disappear for tonight ~ “ he faked another charming smile , he was amazingly talented at faking those . 

Mimi stopped him , her hand on his sleeve . Then held out a small piece of paper for him . He guessed it was her number . He stuffed it in his pocket and waved walking out . He really felt like killing someone after the two hours he spent listening to Mimi speak but Nastasia said that The Man in Green was in the castle and that she found trails . She would catch him soon . Soon he would get to have his fun and take a step closer to his goal . Two birds with one stone . On his way back he bought a new phone that looked similar to his . He would use this one if he ever felt like calling Mimi’s number and act like Harlequin again . He saved the number on the new phone and lit the paper on fire with his magic . 

“Hey other me .” He spoke to one of his clones “ Take this phone and keep it with you for now .” 

“Of course Master Dimentio ~” 

Dimentio felt his original phone vibrate over and over . He rolled his eyes . Whoever was spamming him really had a death wish .It was Mimi .

“What a surprise !” He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off his words . 

It was basically just Mimi telling him that she got a new boyfriend and that he was wrong about guys not wanting to date her . Now that he wasn’t around her . He raised an eyebrow and laughed . She was delusional , he never mentioned dating once when they talked . He could crush everything right now if he told her that he was the guy at the bar but that would also mean that he revealed his face to her . 

“What a pain . No matter , I will get my chance to show Mimi just how pathetic she is “ her next message was definitely her challenging him and if she really wanted to play that game then it was an all out war .

‘ _ You can’t say anything ! Hah! I see you got proven wrong this time ! Told you I’m amazing , you sad second rate magician ‘ _

Dimentio got angry . Now he really wanted to murder someone , a green spider would be the best option . No one called him a second rate magician and lived . He typed his reply .

_ ‘I see you’ve been flirting in a bar instead of executing our estimated Count’s orders . I wonder what he would think if I happened to have a slip of the tongue in front of him and Nastasia . Oh yeah , writing those unending wrist breaking essays would be the least of your worries , dear . You really do no want to play this game with me ‘  _

Her lack of response was enough to name him the winner . He teleported in front of his room looking around then used his powers to unlock the door and take down the magical barrier that blocked any incoming teleportation . The jester went for a shower . First thing he did was take off the contact lenses . He brushed his teeth for the longest time, he had to hide any trace of alcohol . He laid down on his bed with only a towel for a while because he was too lazy then he snapped his fingers getting into some other T-shirt and pants . This time yellow and black rather than purple and black . He went into Dimension D . He could make this place anything . He found the huge amount of money he made today in a corner . He used some part of his memory to recreate a piano . In the new perfect world he planned on creating , he could perhaps allow himself some music. He used to compose at some point . But now was not the time . He ran his fingers on the black surface of the instrument tempted to open the lid when one of his clones showed up .

“Yes ? “ he demanded, looking expectantly at the reflection of himself dressed in his usual jester attire .

“Count Bleck would like to see you .” The clone said .

Dimentio snapped his fingers and Dimentio D disappeared . He snapped his fingers again to get himself into his jester attire and with an illusion he made himself look shorter and smaller than he normally was . He started floating then looked at himself in the mirror . Perfect . He slipped on his gloves and walked out of his room locking it behind him as he headed for the Count’s room . 

“Count , you called ?” He knocked on the door then went in when he got permission . 

“Yes , Bleck asked for you to come see him . I have something I would like to discuss with you , says the Count “ he turned around from his desk, his fingers holding the tip of his top hat .

“Well then , you have my full attention , like a new added feature for a character to game fanatics “ he slightly bowed . What would the Count want with him ? This was very unusual . 


	5. The Man In Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Luigi ~

Dimentio stopped floating waiting for the Count to speak . He studied the man carefully , his blue skin aside he pretty much looked like a normal man . A very rich one at that if anything .

“The Dark Prognosticus speaks of a certain individual that will either be a bringer of light or chaos . This individual is mentioned as the Man in Green, the one that could contend with the hero , the Man in Red . “ Informed Bleck .

The jester merely nodded , the Count had no way of knowing that he had already read the Dark Prognosticus enough to have most of it memorized. He was there when it first appeared in the world and talked to him . 

“I understand . What would you like me to do ?”

“As you know Nastasia has brainwashing and hypnosis powers however they are very simple . They mostly consist of suppressing one’s free will and make them follow a specific command , says Bleck . The Count would like the Man in Green to become a part of the team and be one of Bleck’s minions which is why , if possible The Count would like The Man in Green to keep as much of his free will as possible , as well as his personality , Bleck cannot have him be like the normally brainwashed Koopas and Goombas .” He then tipped his top hat down . He hated having to ask this as he knew what kind of torture the process might entail . He did want to destroy all worlds but that did not necessarily mean he approved of unnecessary suffering and pain . After all he had experienced those first hand when he lost Timpani. “The Count would like to ask you to take care of this matter . “

Dimentio smiled and bowed once more , this would be by far the most exciting assignment . He started floating again .

“Of course , my Count . I do not disappoint . Now if I may , I will beautiful exit like a ballerina after a breathtaking performance . Ciao ~”He left the room . He couldn’t wait until dear Mr. Green got caught . It’s been four days since the hero came up . In the void, time went by much slower compared to other places . The heroes should be at Merlee’s mansion by now . He really hoped Nastasia wouldn’t take forever to find Luigi . He was very bored . His plan started going in motion a few days ago , things tended to be slow in the beginning . Eventually everything will become much more entertaining . When he made it to his room he used his magic to close off everything then he took off his jester attire dressing up into normal clothes . Originally he wasn’t planning on having anything to do with music any time soon but then as he had nothing else to do he grabbed his violin . Last time he touched this was how long ago exactly ? It was all dusty and very much out of tune . With a snap of his fingers it looked as good as new . The reason he had learned this instrument is because he decided it fit him better than piano . The violin was sometimes known as the Devil’s instrument and wasn’t he chaotic evil ? A match made in the Underwhere . He started playing a dark melody that somewhat held a sort of beauty in it . He was somewhat proud that he hadn’t lost his touch . It would have been a shame if he had actually forgotten how to play such a poetic instrument . 

Elsewhere in Castle Bleck , Luigi woke up . His head somewhat hurt him . By looking around he found himself in a very dark place or rather everything was black . The walls , the doors, even the torches . He realized he was in Castle Bleck . It wasn’t exactly that hard to deduce .

“More like Castle Black .” He cracked his neck looking around . How long had he been out exactly ? Oh no, what if it had been days? He would be in serious trouble . He stood up dusting off his clothes . 

“Yo , seriously though. One would almost think you’d never wake up , man ! What are you sleeping beauty ?” asked a Goomba walking up to him . 

“It’s so good to see you, Luigi . We really wanted someone to help us leave this place . Now that you’re here there is no way we’re not going to make it out !” said they second Goomba .

Luigi wasn’t used to people relying on him but then he remembered the Princess . He surely could not escape by himself and leave him behind . His brother would never do that . 

“I’m sorry I can’t . I really need to go find the Princess first “ He started to walk away . 

The Goombas weren’t having it they pretending to be talking to each other but were awfully loud just for Luigi to hear .

“Aha , see Gary , I told you we should just try on our own man . “

“It’s such a shame though . I’m such a big fan of Luigi , the green hero ! He was always my favorite you know . “ 

Luigi stopped , he wasn’t dumb to the point of not noticing they were putting on an act because they wanted to use him to get out . However after years of living in his brother’s shadow , for once someone needed his help not Mario’s and he couldn’t help but feel happy . He loved his brother dearly and it’s not like he envied him . It was more like , the spotlight was always on him , he was always the confident one , the braver one , the wiser one probably . Luigi always felt pale in comparison to his brother , Mario was his own person , but no one ever mentioned Luigi without mentioning Mario before , which is why even if they laughed at him for conceding so easily , Luigi would still help the two Goombas . He opened the door looking back at them .

“What are you waiting for ? Let’s go .” said Luigi leading the way . They went from one door to another smoothly . He was quite surprised they didn’t encounter anyone . Luigi opened another door and man how he hated this place . it was such a maze . They walked until the end of the hallway only to find a dead end . There were no doors or anything beyond this point .

“I told you he’s useless , Gary ! We need to go back and find another way .” The Goomba turned around and instantly got hit by a crimson bolt . It was Nastasia’s brainwashing ability . She had a bunch of Koopas and Goombas around her .

“Hail Bleck !” praised the newly brainwashed Goomba .

“No! “ yelled the other Goomba . 

Luigi frowned recognizing the woman . He glared at her .

“I guess it’s time for me to man up and do what a real Goomba would do .” He looked at Nastasia “hey ma’am, you think you may still have an empty spot on your team ? If yes can I join ?”

Luigi’s glare shifted to Gary as he clenched his teeth

“You traitor !”

The Goomba shrugged looking at Luigi then going over to Nastasia’s side .

“No hard feelings . I go on the winning team .” 

Nastasia recognized him as the Man in Green . She walked up to him and he was ready to attack .

“I will give you the choice to come over willingly .”Said Nastasia her voice as cold and calculating as ever .

“Never !” Yelled Luigi .

Nastasia sighed, shaking her head “well then , minions hold him down .” They did as they were told . Luigi squirmed and resisted even though Nastasia used her powers on him . She did so like four or five times . He lost consciousness and she was unsure the man even fell under the power of her hypnosis . “This has never happened before ….” she muttered . “Minions take him to the dungeon and chain him .” 

Dimentio had lost himself in his violin playing until he heard footsteps coming closer and he instantly made the instrument disappear . With a snap of his fingers he got his jester clothes back on . He removed the several magical barriers and waited . A knock came on the door .

“Who is it ?”

“It’s Nastasia . May I come in ?”

Nastasia ? Wasn’t she supposed to be looking for the man in green ? Wait a moment , how long has it been since Count Bleck called for him ? He grabbed his watch from his night stand . It’s been exactly four hours. He didn’t notice the time pass by . 

“Yes you may . The door is unlocked .” He informed after a snap of his fingers .

The blue skinned woman took a few steps in . She had never been to the magician’s room before and as any normal person would be she was somewhat curious about Dimentio’s identity . Unfortunately for her he was too cautious to leave anything lying around . 

“You never come here Nastasia . To what do I owe you this charming visit ? As charming as a fairytale prince “ he made sure he kept up that joyous tone of voice he normally had . He was the pleaser of crowds after all. He had to act the part until the end .

“I have found the Man in Green . He is in the dungeons for the moment . He is unconscious “

“ Did you use your powers on him ?” Wondered the jester .

“ Yes I have , around five times and it barely had any effect at all .” She said looking down . 

Dimentio floated past her, his everlasting smile plastered on that mask of his .

“Leave the rest to me . I will handle this .” He floated down to the dungeons . He stopped in front of the cell that held the man in green . He would call him Luigi now . He sat while floating in mid air staring at the chained man . Holding his chin deep in thought . He and done this before but this is Luigi the man in green we’re talking about . He had to condition his mind perfectly so that he would be on their side while conserving his feelings and free will . That feasible , all he had to do was to tug on the darkness inside this man and bring it out . The hard part would be to make Luigi ultimately join him willingly . After all he needed h this man for his plan . He had quite some time to deal with this . It’s not like there was anything he’d rather do or anywhere he had to be . He hoped so at least , that the Count wouldn’t give him any missions until he told him he succeeded in his Luigi assignment . Unfortunately , he received a message saying that he would have to go deal with the hero soon since Mimi failed miserably . He guessed that most of the process would have to be done by the time he would have to go deal with the hero . He reached for Luigi’s face with a gloved hand .

“Oh darling , you and I are going to go places . I’m going to make sure we make the ultimate dynamic duo “ 


	6. Which Chains Should I Break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I wrote some of these characters out of character :p hopefully not ~

Dimentio explored Luigi’s memories when latter was still unconscious . He considered taking him to his room but for now the man would have to wake up first . He saw him stir and his eyes fluttered . The first thing Luigi saw was a weirdly dressed man floating . He looked like he came straight out of the circus . He wore black and purple along with some yellow . A half and black mask . He looked somewhat small and short , maybe he was a girl ?

“Darling you’re staring like a highschool girl at her crush ~” 

Luigi blushed and looked away earning him a chuckle

from the jester . The green man finally realized that he was chained . Well at least now he was more than sure that Dimentio was a guy after hearing his voice but that wasn’t exactly the point. His head was hurting because of Nastasia’s powers and he felt a few thoughts seep into his subconscious , things like ‘Hail Bleck ‘ and ‘Follow the Count’. Seeing the black walls he understood that he was still in Castle Bleck . But he had never seen this man before . 

“Huh , why am I chains ? And who are you anyways ? Are you one of the Count’s minions ?” Luigi pulled on one of his chains but he knew there was no way he’d ever be able to break them.

“Ah ha ha ha ~ “ Dimentio almost wiped a tear from his eye at how funny he found this man . Him , Dimentio , one of the Count’s minions . Hilarious ! “No dear ~ Saying I’m his minion is a bit of a stretch . I merely work with him because our interests align “ he looked at Luigi then took a bow while floating “I am the master of dimensions and pleaser of crowds , I am Dimentio “ 

Luigi wanted to escape and go find Mario but another voice in his head was telling him to stay , that this was his chance to become the person he was destined to be . Was that really him or was it that woman’s brainwashing ? If that was his own thinking then he was more afraid than if Nastasia’s brainwashing actually worked . 

“Would you like it if I removed your chains , Luigi ~?” Wondered the jester .

Dimentio had done a few things while the green man was out . After checking his memories , he searched deep into his subconscious for the darkest thoughts Luigi may have along with any kind of desires he could possibly bring out . He did find quite a few things . Luigi had an inferiority complex because of his brother , he wanted to be his own person , to not be in anyone’s shadow , to be brave and strong . The last one of the list had Dimentio smirking .  _ To be loved . _ Oh this could prove to be a very fun ride . Henhad already set those thoughts free to roam The Man in Green’s mind. Luigi would probably be having doubts right now but that was merely the first step . 

“Is that even a question ? Who wouldn’t want to be set free ?” Asked Luigi and Dimentio couldn’t help the amused laugh that escaped him. He floated closer to the chained man to whisper in his ear . 

“I would be glad to set you free dear , but you’re going to have to tell me from what “ or  _ ‘who’  _ Dimentio thought . Luigi looked confused for a bit and behind his back Dimentio snapped his fingers . The chain that was on Luigi’s right arm snapped and with the sound of the clanking metal on the ground came Luigi’s scream of agony . The man was breaking down into sobs when his scream died down . Tears were running down his cheeks . Dimentio stared at Luigi for a while , was that really so painful for him ? It was beyond him to understand how one would cry if whoever kept them from living their own life met a tragic end.. They were brothers but still , was there something he was overlooking here ? He did this before and never messed up , he was supposed to slightly bend but he broke him instead . It was fine all he would have to do is comfort the man and take a different approach . It was his fault , because of his pent up anger for Mimi he accidentally took it out on Luigi . His homicidal thoughts ran rampant and the death scenario he showed Luigi was horrible . A scene were out of the four heroes only he was left while everyone else was dead in a most horrifying manner . 

“D-Dimentio …..” muttered Luigi .

“Yes ….?” 

“Are— is ….”

Dimentio snapped his fingers breaking the remaining chains . He caught Luigi in his arms before he touched the ground . He teleported to his room and set The green man on his bed . He sat on the edge thinking . If when he woke up he was still sane rather than torturing it into his brain , he would try his least favorite option . Well he considered flirting with Mimi before and no one could be worse . He was gifted when it came to talking, he could bring out those dark thoughts without Luigi noticing . Of course if it didn’t work out , he will have to wipe some of his memories or replace them to create the new Luigi . He had to leave momentarily for a meeting with the Count and the rest of his minions to speak about how Mimi failed and he took the chance to subtly mock her all he could . O’Chunks asked that the Count gives him another chance to prove himself against the hero and Dimentio hoped he would give in since he had to take care of the Luigi matter for now .

“Dimentio , will go this time , says Bleck . However if he doesn’t finish his prior mission by then , Count Bleck will send you O’Chunks “ 

Mimi tilted her head to the side in curiosity at the Count’s words . “ Wait what is Dimentio’s other mission ?”

Dimentio tolled his eyes not that it could be seen through his mask . He snapped his fingers behind his back making Mimi trip and fall . An amused smile on his face but his mask was always smiling anyways . 

“Dimentio ! What the hell ??” 

Dimentio looked at her somewhat confused . “ I am as lost as Hansel and Gretel when birds and animals ate their trail of breadcrumbs “ he then turned around to face her “Perhaps you should consider watching were you step rather than falsely accusing an innocent man.” Victor of this match was Dimentio because Mimi failed to prove him guilty .

“Enough , says Bleck . Mimi , Dimentio’s mission does not concern you, therefore Bleck deems you don’t need to know “ intervened the Count trying to recreate some semblance of order .

In Dimentio’s room Luigi woke up after a succession of nightmares . The first one he was getting tortured on an electric chair by a blue skinned woman wearing glasses . The second one he was holding a bloodied knife and both Peach and Mario were lying on the ground in a pool of blood their guts spilling on the ground . The last one was one of a man he never saw before dying in his arms and he was crying begging him not leave him behind . He did not recognize him when he woke up but in the dream it felt like he was the most precious person in his world . He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around . He was in a bed . Purple and black bedsheets . This was not his room , last thing he remembered was being chained in a dungeon …. he talked to someone …. this place had to be….

“Dimentio’s room .” He felt some pain in his wrists and ankles due to the chains but it wasn’t unbearable . He felt like the jester wouldn’t exactly appreciate him invading his privacy but at the same time he didn’t think he was supposed to sit around doing nothing . His first action was to walk to the door and try to open it . It was locked . Perfect . What now ? He opened the closet half expecting Dimentio to only have multiple copies the same jester outfit . Much to his surprise , the jester had quite the varied wardrobe , from what looked like clothes that rich aristocrats would wear , to casual clothes , but most of them looked normal and weirdly enough , they seemed somewhat bigger than Dimentio himself .

“My ~ I didn’t take you for the curious type , Man in Green . Perhaps I should call you Luigi , I’m sure we would both like that better .” He whispered in Luigi’s ear and he froze in place .

“Dimentio— , I—“

Oddly enough Dimentio was as mad as when Mimi came into his room . Perhaps because he himself brought Luigi here and locked him . It would have been too much to expect the man not to look around . 

“Sit down . Don’t worry about it too much .” He gestured towards his bed .

The jester studied Luigi and he could see his face somewhat glistening . Had he been crying again ? Now he thought about it his eyes were somewhat red and puffy . 

“Did you have nightmares?”

Luigi nodded sitting down as Dimentio kept on floating arms crossed . 

“Do you feel like talking about it ?” 

“Not right now . I don’t want to think about it “ he then looked at Dimentio . “If you’re working for the Count why did you unchain me and bring me here .” 

Dimentio smiled through his mask as he looked at Luigi “Because all I want to do is talk with you . Having you chained in a dungeon isn’t the way to go about it . Of course none of the others know I have freed you . I left an illusion in your stead .” 

The jester had just gotten a brilliant idea . He would just have to pretend that he was on Luigi’s side and that he was helping him while slowly letting the dark parts of his mind take root . By the time he would have to go deal with the hero , Luigi would either be unable to live without him or someone else entirely , perhaps both . 

“Won’t you get in trouble for helping me ?” 

Dimentio was taken aback by the sudden question . He was giving him everyhting he would ever want . Why would Luigi care if he got in trouble ? This had been the second time Dimentio failed to understand someone’s intentions . The second time in a mere span of hours . Nothing like this had ever happened to him before and he did live for quite a while . He laughed instead .

“You see Luigi , I’m too good to get caught ~ as sneaky as a fox hunting its prey ~ “ he then stopped floating for a moment . “Indulge me for a few days . It’s very boring around here , I just want to talk and spend time with someone . I will let you go after . “ he suggested . 

_ ‘If you still want to leave by the time I’m done that is’ _ thought the magician . 

“There is someone I need to find though . A friend of mine is still somewhere here . She might be in danger“ said the green man. 

Dimentio finally started to understand. Did this man really care more about others than himself? He was in a stranger’s room , perhaps even his enemy and he is worried about Princess Peach ! This was unfathomable for Dimentio . 

“Are you in love with her or something ?” Asked Dimentio curiously and was very much amused with the reaction he got . Luigi was a blushing mess again .

“Wha-???! NO! I mean at some point yes I did have a crush on her but not anymore . She likes Mario anyways . We’re friends though “ 

Dimentio was slowly understanding but everything for him were mere words . ‘I love you’ is merely a delusion people created to not face reality . For 3000 years he had been empty , everything he did was for his own ambitions , he never had feelings of any sort . This was exactly one of the reasons he never was able to comprehend the Count . Had Timpani really been so important for him that when he lost her he was ready to destroy anything and leave a blank space behind ? For the first time in a long time , Dimentio became somewhat curious . He knew how things and people worked . He was almost a psychic at times but while knowing and technically understanding what these emotions consisted of , he never truly understood which is why Luigi intrigued him . Perhaps when he created that perfect world of his , he would find his answer . 


	7. Green Thunder

Dimentio ended up telling Luigi that he had saved Peach a while ago before they found him, which proved to reassure the man greatly . Surprisingly, it was very easy to make him open up . It should be the least of his surprises though after what he observed from the man so far . He hasn’t forgotten his mission however . He’s been slipping a few words here and there before the other went to sleep . The next day he would realize something changed. Words coated with magic sure were powerful , Dimentio’s specialty .Now it was only a slight change that he initiated and barely showed but he was perceptive enough to know . This would be the last time he would be talking to Luigi . It’s been a week since he brought Luigi to his room . Mimi tried spying around to find out why Dimentio never left his room much these days but he wasn’t about to let her ruin his plans. Especially not this one . 

“This tastes really good ! I didn’t know you could cook let alone make Italian food . Delizioso!”

Dimentio didn’t do everything with magic . Sometimes, he would cook for the fun of it . He watched Luigi finish his food then he made the plate disappear . Over the past few days , he noticed Luigi becoming more forward and somewhat more confident. He assumed they were effects of his whispers . 

“Kinda , I got an amazing idea . I had this great dream where I was building a giant robot with laser eyes ! And I was in space !“ said Luigi excitedly .

“You must be very smart to build a robot that can take you to space . “ started Dimentio .

“What? But- do you really think so ?”

“Of course I do . Only someone as special as you could catch my attention ~ “ Complimented the jester , yes that was it . As he did for the past week , it may seem like nothing but all the dreams that Luigi has been having , the recurrent visions , sometimes nightmares were caused by those whispers . Dimentio had no control on Luigi’s dreams , and he had no idea what they were , but he knew for a fact that they awakened something in The Man In Green . It was his destiny after all .

“No one has ever told me that before ….”

Dimentio smirked. Everything was going according to the plan Tonight would be the last touch and everything will be set . He sat next to Luigi and hugged him . The other blushed not expecting the sudden display of affection .

“D-Dimentio ?!” 

“I promised you something when you first came here . Remember , darling ?” He put his hand on Luigi's cheek . “I said I would let you go after we talked for a bit “ he then smiled “Tomorrow, you can go and see your brother again “ 

Luigi stared at Dimentio . He had totally forgotten that he wasn’t a prisoner and that he would be able to go soon . He wasn’t expecting this to happen . Slowly the man from his nightmare slightly became clearer. The man dying in his arms as he cried . He could see hints of purple . Was it Dimentio? No way , he couldn’t be that attached to him, it's only been a week ! He did really like him but in his dream it was different . He loved that man who was dying in his arms and couldn’t bear to live without him in the world . He was glad he was free to go see his brother but that would also mean he would never see Dimentio ever again .The man who saved him , listened to his stories , and was the best friend he ever had aside from his brother . Not only that but he helped him become more confident . He didn’t mock him a single time unlike most people he met . He felt for the first time in his life like he was accepted, maybe even liked. He had made a friend .

“I have an errand to run first then I will take you to your brother , deal ?” Announced Dimentio letting go of the man in green .

Luigi felt tears in his eyes but didn’t know why , was he crying ? But why ? He will be reunited with his brother tomorrow . Dimentio was in absolute bliss . This was going better than he expected . He smiled and gently tilting Luigi’s face towards him, holding his chin .

“Are you crying , dear? My , like a loving mother at her child’s funeral. I thought you would be happy about seeing your brother . “ 

Luigi hugged Dimentio tightly as if he was scared to let him go . Memories of his nightmare coming back to him . Did he really want to take the risk and test the theory? The risk of that man dying , the scene that plagued his dreams since first saw Dimentio. Since the first day , Dimentio has been whispering different things to Luigi in his sleep . Things that slowly became embedded in his subconscious. Words that slowly made him feel more confident and independent. Dimentio had listened to him , comforted him , was there for him when he had nightmares that were born from the day he used his magic on him . The magician had only been setting the groundwork for the real process this whole time . On the last day he would tell Luigi that he would take him to his brother . Luigi would be more reluctant than he thought he would be and there would be one action he would have to take that would flip the switch inside him .

“Man in Green , I— can’t breathe—“ he didn’t want to teleport away or that would ruin everything . “Are you really that sad that you won’t be able to see me again ?”

“You’re an idiot , Dimentio ! You know that ?! You can’t just be my perfect friend for a whole week then act like none of it mattered to me .. I—-“

Dimentio’s eyes went wide as he watched Luigi cry harder than he was before muttering a few ‘idiot ‘ and ‘stupid magician ‘ under his breath.

“Well dear , I can’t tell what you want from me if you do not tell me—-“

“Liar … you perfectly know what I mean “ 

Dimentio saw that split second flash of silver in Luigi’s eyes but didn’t get to say anything after . He couldn’t , not when Luigi was kissing him the way he was. He didn’t have to see him or hear him to know that Luigi was no more .It was clear by the simple fact the other man deepened the kiss halfway sliding his tongue in the magician's mouth and Luigi was way too shy to do that while the new Man in Green was bolder and more confident . Dimentio pushed him away when he thought it was enough . 

“Well then , you made me wait . Man in Green, will it still be Luigi or—-?”

“L ….. Mr.L…..Also you’re a pretty good kisser . Things could get really fun if you took that mask off .” Said Luigi seductively his hand on the jester’s arm . 

Dimentio chuckled then whispered in L’s ear “Not anytime soon , darling . “ He then got off the bed floating away . 

“So you wanna tell me what’s your errand tomorrow? I mean , we’re on the same side now .” 

The jester raised an eyebrow , he remembered ? Weird… he stared at Mr.L. 

“Tell me , Mr. L . How much do you remember ~?” He could see him smirk and shrugged .

“Maybe if you truthfully answer one of my questions . I’ll tell you how much I remember . “ proposed L looking into Dimentio’s eyes intently . Not that he could see anything with the shadow fast over them by his mask . 

“Very well .” Said Dimentio crossing his arms “what is it that you wish to know ?”

Mr. L started thinking of a good question . There was a hazy memory from when he opened Dimentio’s closet. His real height perhaps ? Or should he ask about his age . 

Dimentio didn’t know what he thought about Mr. L . He was the complete opposite of Luigi . No that wouldn’t be right . He was what Luigi wanted to be if L was less extreme . Mr.L was cocky , overconfident and egoistical . It’s only been a few minutes but being the one who created the Mr.L personality, Dimentio knew what the man was like . 

“How old are you ?” asked Mr.L and Dimentio pondered on whether he should answer that or not . He half expected the other to ask about the clothes in the closet being somewhat big for someone like him but surprisingly enough he didn’t .

“My ~ , i fail to understand how that may interest you but I guess I will indulge you this time , Mr.L “ he crossed his legs while floating “I’m 3400 years old . Of course I will not answer any questions related to my age because we agreed . A question for a question.” 

“Mm you’re not fun , Dimentio . I bet you’re turning into dust right now because of how old you are . Wait oh Grambi ! I KISSED AN OLD MAN!!!” 

Dimentio rolled his eyes in annoyance . Could he get Luigi back ? This man proved to be a pain to deal with . 

“Actually why am I even asking ? When I could simply do this .” He snapped his fingers and Mr.L blanked out for a few moments. Dimentio snapped his fingers again when he was done . So what Mr. L remembered were mostly things closely related to Dimentio , which means that while he remembered most of his time with Dimentio he didn’t know anything about his brother , or anything in his past life . 

“Hey ! What did you do ?” asked Mr L with indignation .

“I simply extracted the answer to my question by going through your memories since you weren’t willing to comply with my request .” 

Mr. L glared at him grabbing the nearest thing next to the which was a pillow and threw it at the floating magician who teleported away then back .

“Stay out of my head ! “ Growled Green .

Dimentio laughed , wasn’t that a bit too late ? After all Luigi gave him carte blanche to mess with his head to his heart’s content . 

“Mm~ I think after all I like it better when you get as angry as a raging storm “ he then pointed at him “You gave me the perfect nickname “said Dimentio joyously “ Green thunder , now that would fit you like a glove .”

Mr.L seemed to forget his anger for a moment and twirled around himself . “I’m Mr.L , also known as Green Thunder !” He looked at himself in a mirror . “Works ! But these clothes don’t . I need some black , also a bandana . “ 

Dimentio looked at Mr. L with a smile . He easily distracted him for now . Now that he thought of it perhaps telling Mr.L his age wasn’t the smartest decision. He needed Green Thunder to completely fall for him . Of course taking off his mask was out of the question . If anything it would make things worse , he believed he was very ugly . Mimi’s standards must have been very questionable if she thought he was boyfriend material based on his looks . 

“This calls for some shopping Mr. L , don’t you agree~? Then you can go meet the Count . “ 

Mr.L nodded but one thing bothered him . Wasn’t he supposed to be working for Dimentio ? Why Count Bleck ?

“Dear Mr.L? You have been as quiet as a desolated graveyard . Something on your mind perhaps ?” Said Dimentio finally breaking the silence as he stood watching Mr.L trying out the new clothes he just bought.

“You said I could meet Count Bleck . Yet for some reason it feels like I should help you rather than him . “ Dimentio was pleased by what he heard from Mr.L .

“Ah ha ha ha . My ~ Mr.L , I’m flattered but for now , your loyalty should lie with the Count . After all you were born to serve him “

Mr.L raised an eyebrow as if Dimentio told him the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard .

“Serve him ? Sure I’ll help but I’m no one’s servant ! I’m the great Mr.L !” 

Dimentio was getting irritated by how conceited Mr.L was being . He found the perfect way to turn it in his favor though .

“Mm? But weren’t you willing to work for me , L ~?” Said the jester knowingly . 

“That- That’s different !” Exclaimed Mr.L defensively a slight blush on his cheeks . 

The jester decided to tease the other more because why not ? This proved to be a very amusing method to kill time .

“How so ~? I’m genuinely curious .”

Mr.L couldn’t deny the feelings he was starting to have for Dimentio . It was probably because of Luigi’s influence on him . He wanted to help Dimentio because he was very curious about the man . He wanted to see what the magician’s goal was . Perhaps one day , Dimentio would lay down his mask and reveal himself to him . 

“Ah ha ha ha ~ are you having some indecent thoughts ?” Wondered Dimentio floating in closer to Mr. L.

“Not exactly no ! And for your information the reason I want to help you has nothing to do with the fact I want to have sex with you !”

Dimentio tilted his head to the side in actual surprise for once . Somewhat amused .

“How forthcoming of your Mr.L ~ I didn’t think you wanted me that way . Especially not when you called me old man earlier ~”

Mr. L was very conflicted about the magician . The clothes he found in the closet weren’t something an old man would wear . His voice didn’t sound like an old person’s voice . Of course the definite evidence to support his claim would be for Dimentio to remove his mask which the jester would probably never do .

“From what I’ve seen of you , you probably have some kind of secret and you probably don’t even look like an old man at all .” He then muttered a few things before looking at Dimentio . “What are you, a vampire ?”

This one of the few times that Dimentio laughed not in disdain, or mockery but simply because he found something funny . Being called a vampire was some turn of events that never happened to him before and it was quite hilarious .

“Very far from it ~ if that was a Halloween costume suggestion on the other hand ~ I will gladly take it into consideration .” 

“Count Bleck is going to destroy all worlds and leave things like that . What I want to do is to create perfect new worlds . I will rule over them and you decide to go through with this by my until the end you may as well join me , rule by my side . Interested ~?” 

Mr.L thought of it for a while . That sounded like a very interesting plan to him , but he was very curious as to what kind of worlds the jester wanted to create . He grabbed a black bandana from one of the shelves and tied it around his eyes . He had the perfect look now . A combination of black and dark green . 

“Eventually I will clear all your doubts , for the time being though ~ Will you trust me , Mr. L?” 

Dimentio held out his gloved hand to Mr.L waiting to see whether the Green Thunder was still willing to choose him . Mr.L turned around to face the jester , staring at the hand . 


	8. Minion of Bleck or Dimentio’s right hand ?

Mr.L stared at Dimentio’s extended hand . Taking that hand would entail many things . Once he takes it there would be no going back . Due to Nastasia’s brainwashing he felt some sort of connection to the Count , but it was nowhere as deep or as strong as his connection to Dimentio . It was still strong enough to make him hesitate , that along with some voice in the back of his mind . At the same time that hand was too tempting , the sound of Dimentio’s voice whispering in his ear , the life that he could have , it was all too hard to resist . His hand moved closer to Dimentio’s !75 the moment he was about to grasp it , a girl’s voice echoed in the shop and the jester had never been so angry in his whole life .

“Oh look who’s here ! It’s Dimentio ~” 

Of course it had to be that annoying green girl , Mimi . Always there at the worst moment possible to thwart his plans and ruin the mood . She wasn’t so green on the other hand , she altered her appearance with her powers to look like a human .

“Who’s that ? “she asked curiously “I didn’t know you had such a handsome friend ~ , introduce me Dimentio “ 

Dimentio let his hand fall and Mr.L didn’t know if he was relieved he didn’t have to make a choice now or if he was worried that he may never get the opportunity ever again . 

“This is Mimi . One of Count Bleck’s minions . “ he casually said and she was confused as to why he would say that to some stranger .

“I’m Mr. L, the one and only , Green Thunder “ he twirled around himself in some pose . “I didn’t get to meet the Count yet but I’ll be joining soon .” 

“That’s so great ! Hey , Dimentio ~ I like the new guy , I’m sure you don’t mind me hanging around on your shopping session”

Oh if it wasn’t because he was pretending to be loyal to the Count he would have already ripped her head out . He smiled “Mm ~ the more the merrier like a group of adventurers exploring a dungeon we shall stick together and find something suitable for our dear L!” He then patted Mr. L on the shoulder “If I may excuse myself for a moment there is one thing I need to do .” 

Dimentio went to one of the changing rooms and pulled the curtains . He summoned his clone with a snap of his fingers .

“Yes , Master Dimentio ? “ 

“Give me the phone I gave you the other day .” 

Mr.L wouldn’t shut up about himself and Mimi didn’t stop him . She kept on staring at him , he was kinda cute and he reminded her of the hero . He was attractive in a different manner from the guy , Harlequin she met at the bar . She was still mad at him for not calling her . 

“You know you’re such a cool person . I met this guy this other day and I was super nice to him . I even gave him a discount ! But he didn’t call me in a whole week . How could a man make a woman wait like that .” She complained a pout of her face . 

“Mr. L , number one !—“ 

They both stopped talking when her phone rang . Mimi pulled it out staring at the number .

“It’s unknown … wait …. oh Grambi ! What if it’s him? !”

Dimentio was waiting for her to pick up . He heard her say hello and it didn’t take him long to get his act together.

“Well hello , dear~ I was worried you may never pick up . Oh, perhaps you were busy , if so , my apologies .” 

“Not at all . I was just out shopping . It’s my day off “ 

Dimentio had made sure to use magic around him . No one would hear a word . If this worked out as planned , he would be able to get rid of Mimi for the rest of the day .

“I happen to be free as well for the day and I was wondering if you’d like to go out for the evening ~ I would love to get to know about you more , Mimi.” He had to do this to get rid of her but it still felt disgusting to speak that way to her of all people .

Mimi almost screamed a yes in the store and barely held herself back . She was super excited that she got a date . She would have to get prepared for the occasion . 

“Mr. L ! It was him, it was Harlequin ! We have a date in an hour !”

Dimentio snapped his fingers to cancel the magic he had put around the changing room and tossed the phone to his clone .

“Take care of her for the evening will you . You are me , so I’m sure you will know what to do. Give me a detailed report of what happened when it’s over .” Ordered the jester . “Oh I almost forgot “ he snapped his fingers and the clone was now dressed in normal clothes and looked like the real Dimentio . “Perfect . You’re all good to go , you have one hour to go meet Mimi in front of the Grambi statue in the middle of town. “

Mimi was checking her appearance over and over asking Mr.L if she looked good enough when Dimentio floated by . “My , what have I missed ?”

“Mimi got a date apparently . So she won’t be shopping with us I’m guessing .” Concluded Mr.L.

‘Good riddance’ thought the jester .

“Oh~ is that one and only Harlequin I heard so much about ~?” Wondered Dimentio as if he wasn’t the one who orchestrated the whole thing .

“Yes it is ! What do you think of my dress Dimentio ? Is it good enough ?”

Dimentio faked a smile pretending to observe her dress pondering on what to say .

“You look ravishing , dear ~ as beautiful as a butterfly .” He complimented her and she seemed pleased .

“Well then guys ~ looks like I didn’t get to spend much time with you . Have fun though ~” She winked .

“Ciao ~ Mimi “ he wished he would never see her again but unfortunately for him that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon . 

“Good luck , Mimi!” Encouraged Mr.L waving at her as she ran off .

“Where were we , tell me Mr.L did you get everything you need ?” asked Dimentio . 

“Yes. The bandana check , green scarf check , black jumpsuit check , belt check , gray shoes and gloves check . Everything is here , Mr.L is ready to make his entrance .” He looked at the mirror he was wearing since he wanted to try out everything together . 

Dimentio had gone for a few moments with the shopkeeper to pay for what Mr.L had bought . Mr.L stared into the mirror . He felt like something was missing but he didn’t know what .

“Is there something wrong L ?” said Dimentio when he came back looking at the preoccupied Mr.L.

“Something is missing and I don’t know what .”

Dimentio smiled as he had a slight idea of what the problem was . He took Mr.L’s cap off and the other tried to take it back .

“Calm down, Mr.L . I’m trying to help here . “ he looked at it for a moment “This is the only thing that remains from Luigi’s outfit . Now this is what I will do “ 

The magician snapped his fingers and the white circle on the green cap went black while the L became reversed . He then put it back on Mr.L’s head .

“That's exactly it ! Bravo , Dimentio ! “ He then was Dimentio heading out and he grabbed him by his cape. 

“Wait ! We didn’t pay.”

“Actually I did , darling ~ When you were staring at yourself in that mirror . “ he saw the Man in Green about to complain and he put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking . “Do not worry about it , consider it a welcome gift from me “ 

The jester moved back while Mr.L rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his face somewhat red . 

“Ready to meet the Count now ~?”

Mr.L remembered Dimentio’s hand that he didn’t take , it bothered him but he decided not to dwell on it for the time being .

“I’m always ready ! Let’s a-go!” Jumped Mr.L walking ahead .

Dimentio snapped his fingers to get them back to Castle Bleck . They stood in front of a huge black door. Beyond which was Count Bleck’s room . The jester stopped floating and knocked on the door .

“Count ? It is me Dimentio , your humble servant . I have brought you a special guest that you would be enchanted to meet “ 

“Come in , says the Count “

Dimentio opens the door and walks in with Mr.L . The Count wasn’t wearing his top hat, his dark blue hair was somewhat messy . The magician stared at his supposedly master . Oh now he looked like the broken men he was . 

“This is Mr.L , My Count . “Bowed Dimentio a hand over his heart while he gestured towards Mr.L with the other .

“What a pleasure to meet you , Mr.L . I’m Count Bleck, says the Count .”

“Same here , Count ! You can count on me to end the games of those heroes !” Declared Mr.L with confidence .

“Mr.L , Bleck told Nastasia to get a room ready for you , if you ever need anything just ask . As for you , Dimentio , the heroes are almost at the Dotwood Tree. You know what to do , informs Bleck “ 

Dimentio smiled and nodded, taking a few steps back, his eyes never leaving the Count .

“Without a doubt ~ I will be taking my leave then .”

The jester walked out of the Count’s room , Mr.L following closely behind him. The Man In Green stared at Dimentio’s back , even now after meeting Bleck , he was still thinking about where his loyalties should lie, if he was with Bleck he would tell him that Dimentio would plan on betraying him perhaps things would have been much clearer had he taken the jester’s hand along with his offer. He didn’t want to think about it for now either so he decided to shove it all in the back of his head while focusing on his mechanics’ plans . He had many ideas he wanted to put to work . He was going to make a robot , his one and only brother, with missiles and laser eyes . The two men crossed Nastasia in the hallway and she recognized Mr.L immediately but he seemed different from when she last had him chained in the dungeon so she assumed Dimentio’s mission had been a success . 

“I’m Mr.L . You must be Nastasia right ? The Count said you’d show me to my room . “

Nastasia pushed back her glasses studying the green man before turning around .

“Follow me then , I’ll give you a tour , k’? It’s a good thing to know where the kitchen is , and so on . In general if you need anything , an errand or something you can always send a Koopa or a Goomba to do it for you .” Explained Nastasia walking ahead .

Mr.L looked at Dimentio for a while as he turned to go the other way . The jester felt eyes on him so she stopped for a bit .

“Well then ~ L, go with her . Why so reluctant ?” He disappeared only to reappear very close to Mr.L’s face. “My ~ It couldn’t be that you grew so attached to me that I have to be with you at all times .” 

Dimentio put his hands on Mr.L’s cheeks moving so close their noses almost touched .

“D-Dimentio— Nastasia— is here you can’t .”mumbled Mr.L and the jester chuckled . It was so entertaining to tease him. 

“If that is the case then I will take my leave , there is somewhere I need to be after all ~” 

Dimentio leaned into Mr.L neck planting a kiss right there . He smiled in amusement against the other’s neck when he felt him shiver . He then moved away instantly the moment he saw Nastasia turn around to check whether Mr.L was following . Dimentio had vanished into thin air only leaving the scent of his intoxicating perfume behind along with the lingering feelings of his lips on Mr.L’s neck . His hand rested on his neck as he stared into the distance where the jester disappeared . 


	9. Uncharted territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is venturing in the bitlands , past the yellow door while Mr.L works on Brobot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s so hard writing these characters ....hardest is probably Dimentio because of how he is presented in the game . I’m sure he is supposed to be a psychopath but I’m toning that down a notch for plot purposes . I hope you enjoy it ;)

After an hour of touring Castle Bleck with Nastasia , the woman finally allowed Mr.L to go to his room . The first thing he did was to grab a notepad and a pencil . He had to start making that robot of his after all who knows when the Count may send him out for some action , he had to be ready . He started sketching what the robot would look like , along with the separate parts he would need . He made the calculations on a separate paper . In mere hours his room was littered with crumpled balls of paper , papers with equations , along with a close up drawing of each main component of the robot and what parts he needs to build them . He made a detailed list with the parts he needed before calling out for a Koopa servant they called them . It was just a button in the room . He didn’t question it much . A Koopa and a Goomba showed up , the Koopa had red eyes while the Goomba didn’t which was surprising , Dimentio had told him that minions brainwashed by Nastasia had red eyes . He called it a side effect of sorts . 

“Hail Bleck ! Master what do you need ?” asked the Koopa .

Without looking Mr.L held out the long list of things he needed .

“Get me all of these , be quick. I need them as soon as possible . It’s for something important . “

“Yes Master “ The Koopa turned around to leave but the Goomba didn’t move . 

“Why are you still here ?”

“Yo Greenie , you don’t remember ?”

“Oh for Grambi’s sake , what are you talking about and why are you still here?! I gave you an order “ Said Mr.L looking at the Goomba . 

“Sure thing then . I guess they friend your brain too . Oh well , I guess I won’t tell you about what I know about you if you take it that way .”he said walking away trying to catch up with the Koopa .

Mr.L didn’t stop Goomba but he did start doubting a few things . He didn’t remember anything before last week . Actually he didn’t remember anything before he met Dimentio . He felt like he forgot something important , in that case Dimentio would tell him though, right ? Out of frustration he crumpled a paper and threw it at the wall with rage . How didn’t he notice until now that he couldn’t remember anything of his past at all . Surely his life didn’t start a week ago , but did he really want to remember though , gaining back his memories meant he could lose himself in them. How long has it been anyways ? He checked the time . It was almost midnight. it's been around eight hours since Dimentio left . He gathered his papers and set them on the desk . He then took off everything he was wearing except for his pants and jumped on the bed . He was super exhausted . As a matter of fact, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep . 

  
  


Dimentio had finally made it on top of the tree . Oh how boring , his least favorite part of all , waiting for the heroes to arrive . He would appreciate it if for once they made an effort to be on time . He saw the door open and he smirked . ‘Oh ~ perhaps I have spoken too soon .’ There they were , The Man In Red , Mario , Princess Peach , and Bowser . Freeing those two was for the best it seemed . He didn’t see that mysterious yet oddly familiar butterfly pixl with them and it intrigued him . Where was she ? Well no matter , it was time for his grandiose entrance . He had a reputation to live up after all . His reputation of pleaser of crowds 

“Ah ha ha. Finally you arrive!” Exclaimed Dimentio.

“Who the hell—“started Mario then recognized the jester “Oh no , it’s the psycho magician again.” He muttered .

“Oh you two know each other ?” She whispered to Mario and Bowser stomped his foot on the ground .

“Enough whispers with my wife , Mario ! What are you guys saying?! Fill me in!” Complained Bowser very displeased.

“You do not wear tardiness well ~ At last, the hero ….I know you from the festival of hair that dances upon your lip! I am a humble servant of Count Bleck…… Master of Dimensions ….. Pleaser of crowds ….. I am Dimentio !” Said Dimentio doing a backflip while he still floated .

“Is it really necessary that you have to introduce yourself everytime you’re going to show up and try to stop us ? I mean it kind of is too long? Plus you know it sort of doesn’t have the same effect as the first time to be honest” Stated Mario looking up at Dimentio “I mean , hey , we know you’re a magician and all but we’re not exactly here for a show . So unless you’re going to fight us yourself , move aside “

“Yeah he’s right for once , floating little man ! We are in a hurry , don’t waste our time .” Agreed Bowser . 

Dimentio had gotten irritated but he masterfully kept everything to himself , hidden behind his mask and a fake smile .

“How unfortunate it is that you do not share my enthusiasm . I’m enchanted to finally meet my hapless victims . I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you !” Announced Dimentio as their surroundings changed from the tree to a neon light green . 

“Welcome to Dimension D ! My own creation . I’m 256 times stronger here ~ Shall we start ? “ Began the magician his illusions appearing along with magic orbs in his hands . 

  
  


_ “My…… it looks like this is the end …… “ muttered the man coughing blood . One of his broken ribs had pierced his lungs and he was barely breathing. It was a miracle he could talk . “With this wound and burns this severe , I won’t make it …….” _

_ “Wait don’t …. please don’t leave me ……..” _

_ Mr.L could feel the tears in his eyes but he still couldn’t see the man in his arms . His face was blurred out and his voice , he could barely hear what the man was saying . Everything was gray except for the scarlet red of his blood . _

_ “My game ends ….. May yours last longer ……..May we never meet again ……… you should not burn in the Underwhere by my side …….” _

Mr.L woke up with a headache throwing his ringing alarm clock against the wall breaking it into pieces . He really was waking up on the wrong side of the bed . He found a box on the table in his room . It had a message attached to it .

_ ‘My welcome gift ! I thought you would like it ;) _

_ From the cutest most charming girl with the best also very effervescent personality ~ Mimi <3 ‘ _

Mr.L opened the box and he was somewhat surprised to find a watch . It looked quite nice , black with dark green stripes . It was apparently 1 pm , he overslept but he still somewhat felt tired and mostly very hungry. He wasn’t surprised considering he barely ate anything the day before. He grabbed his Brobot papers and dragged his feet to the kitchen not even bothering to put on a shirt . He was just going to make something for himself to eat then he was going back to his room anyways . He had work after all . He started making coffee while putting some toasts in the toaster . Mr.L’s eyes never left his papers however, it was just him checking everything for the last time . He would probably get his parts soon and he would be able to start working . The main reason he wasn’t taken breaks was because if he left himself to his thoughts , his mind would probably wander off to Dimentio . That man was an enigma , and not matter how attractive he was or how charming he could sometimes be , he was very cold , perhaps not entirely honest . Mr.L did not want to depend on someone . Especially not if that person was most likely to cast him away . However deep down , perhaps it was hidden so deep in his heart that they were Luigi’s fears rather than his, Mr.L did not want to get hurt . Sometimes he wondered which one was the real Dimentio , the cold emotionless one ? Or the flirty charming one ? What scared him the most was if the jester was none of those. What was he then?

“My ~ what a truly beautiful sight to behold ~” Echoed a voice in the kitchen as Dimentio appeared . “Almost as exquisite as the ocean’s surface during sunset “

“Speaking of the devil …” muttered the Green Thunder and the magician tilted his head to the side . He stared at the shirtless man for a few seconds longer than he would have liked . The Man In Green was more muscular than what he had originally thought just from looking at him through his usual clothes . He was surprised but there was something else . He did find Mr.L attractive , he would have to be blind to think otherwise. It would make his mission more bearable and entertaining , though he had to somewhat keep his distance as well . He believed he was incapable of feeling , the centuries he lived for were proof of do it but he did not want to test the theory in case he was wrong .

“Mm~? Did you say something ?” asked Dimentio looking at Mr.L who didn’t look away from his papers . Clearly the man wasn’t listening to him since surprisingly his comment didn’t affect the green man . Under normal circumstances he would have blushed .

“Not at all . Hello Dimentio . Had fun with the heroes ?” 

“I would be lying if I said it wasn’t at the very least amusing . I failed my mission though , unfortunately . “Said Dimentio, studying the green man carefully with his eyes . He was acting distant . Why ? Was he slowly going back to Luigi ? No way , he could tell this was Mr.L. Was it something in his acting then ? Whatever it was Dimentio had to get Mr.L to completely fall for him otherwise he would have to use the method he favored less which involved using force but as the refined magician he was , he liked convincing people to get on his side rather than turn them into vegetables to do his bidding . Mind control would be a last resort . 

“Shame . Hopefully I will do better ! Can’t wait for me , Mr.L , to finally get my chance to crush these heroes !”

Dimentio put a hand on Mr.L’s papers when he realized something was definitely wrong , getting the other’s attention but the man still didn’t face him . Mr.L’s eyes went from the papers to the jester’s gloved hand covering his paper. 

“Why are you not looking at me L?” Approached Dimentio , peering into the other’s face .

“It’s nothing . “ Said Mr.L, finally looking at Dimentio . “I’m just focused on making Brobot . You’re distracting me .”

“You’re a very bad liar , dear ~” Commented the jester and Mr.L didn’t need to see the face behind the mask to know the other was smiling . 

“Okay fine !” Growled Mr.L running his hand through his hair in frustration . He hadn’t even bothered to wear his cap before leaving his room and his hair was a complete mess . “I can’t do this Dimentio ! You just do whatever you want then you act like nothing happened. You act flirty whenever you want then you go all cold whenever you want ! You appear and disappear without notice ! Stop confusing me ! I like things clear and straight ! “ He let out a deep sigh “I can’t keep up with you like this . I want to know what all of this means because if you’re just playing with me you may as well say so . You know, get everything out in the open for me so I stop having expectations “

Dimentio couldn’t have this , Mr.L had to believe in this relationship or it would all be for naught . He had to convince the man that this was real and not a mere game . 

“Apologies my dear . I didn’t think it seemed like I was acting that way to you . I was merely being my usual self like with other people . You are very important to me , L. Never forget that “ He kissed Mr.L letting his fingers run through the other’s hair. . Needless to say Mr.L was taken by surprised but he gave in because he’s been wanting this for some time. The kiss got deeper when Mr.L tilted the magician’s head upwards so their tongues could meet . This time the jester allowed it and didn’t push him away . Dimentio hadn’t entirely lied , he did act that way with most people just doing as he pleased . Mr.L was also very important to him , not in the way the green man wanted to be however. Dimentio pulled away needing oxygen . He was thinking of his great plan and Mr.L’s vital role in it . As he stared into the silver eyes, he could feel his heart beating fast in his chest like never before . He hadn’t even noticed the organ previously , at some point of his life he had asked himself if he even had a heart to begin with. Why now though ? Mr.L was merely a pawn to him , a very important one but a pawn nevertheless. Dimentio unconsciously gripped his shirt right over his heart . If that was really the case, what was this feeling that was weighing on his chest? 


	10. Cracked mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another pleaser of crowds chapter ! Sometimes I wonder how accurate my portrayal of these characters is . I hope it’s close enough to what they should be ! Anyways enjoy this chapter ;)

Dimentio , much to Mr.L’s confusion , had abruptly excused himself then disappeared as if floating would have given the other a chance to stop him . The magician was lost for lack of better terms to describe his situation or perhaps for the first time in his life he felt fear . That heavy sensation in his heart , was he suffering from an illness ? There was no way that was the case , he had never been ill before . A curse ? That possibility was so ridiculous it couldn’t even be entertained by him as a mere joke . Many options came up in mind and all were overruled with due logical justification to back it up. No matter , it was surely worrying but as long as it didn’t happen again he was safe . For the time being however , there was an issue he had yet to take care of . With a snap of his fingers , a perfect clone of himself appeared .

“Master you have called ? “

“Yes . I am listening to you . I am sure you know what I want considering that you are me.” said Dimentio letting his feet touch the ground .

“I went on a date with Mimi as you have ordered . We went for dinner then to karaoke . After which—“ The clone abruptly stopped when they heard a phone vibrate . It was the second phone Dimentio had bought which was supposed to belong to the fake person , Harlequin . 

“Hand it over I’ll deal with it from now. Keep going , weree there any major developments I should be aware of ?” Wondered the jester raising an eyebrow as he took the phone from his clone .

“We may have taken things to the next level .” Stated the clone and Dimentio hoped he heard wrong because he was too focused on whatever message Mimi had just sent . His clone was surely made based on what his person was . Obviously he could never be as perfect as the original Dimentio which in cases like these could lead to potential mistakes . In the matter at hand the mistake had been to kiss Mimi . Well it could have been worse , that is for sure . Had his clone slept with Mimi , he would end his life . What surprised him was that Mimi went along with whatever his clone did . It was only the first date and yet she has been quite willing . Love had always been out of the equation that made Dimentio’s life but he had experience when it came to dating and such . He knew that things such as kissing never happened on first dates , well usually . This was going rather fast . Back to the message from Mimi that came with a few selfies attached featuring her and his clone at karaoke . What a pain that was ! She had pictures of him and it wasn’t pleasing . He dismissed his clone . 

_ ‘That was the most fun I have ever had in a while ! I didn’t say this earlier because I was too embarrassed but .....thank you for making my first kiss such a great experience >///<‘ _

Dimentio dropped the phone on the bed . If it happened anyways , he may as well take advantage of it and try to get Mimi to talk and do a few things for him. With her being so easily swayed by his advances , manipulating her would be mere child’s play . The thing that worried him most would be Mr.L. If push comes to shove he could use that sprout he heard about from those Floro sapiens or whatever they were . But if it could be helped , he would rather it didn’t come to that . 

After Dimentio had left, Mr.L could feel his heart beating at quite the quick rate . He felt that his face was hot and realized that it was indeed red . That kiss was many things and he had some difficulty putting it into words but ...

“That was ....” he touched his lips still somewhat in a daze until a certain smell tickled his nostrils “Fire !!!” With Dimentio’s sudden appearance , the kiss and him being lost in thought , his toasts became charcoal . “Ahhhhh screw it! Mr.L will order someone to make him food ! No time to waste !” He threw the toasts into the garbage bin grabbed his coffee and papers making it to the door .

“Wow . What the hell happened here ? It smells like— Oh ! Mr.L , hello !” 

Mimi was standing there with a bright smile on her face . She wore a sleeveless black dress that only covered the upper half of her thighs . Mr.L noted the cobweb tattoo on her left shoulder . Wasn’t she a bit too young to be getting tattoos ? Well whatever , wasn’t his problem . But now that he looked at her closely he had to admit that she was cute . Of course that meant nothing since they were friends and his heart seemed to favor a certain enigmatic magician . He noticed that she had been staring at him her face red and he remembered that he had been walking around the kitchen and the castle for that matter , half naked this whole time .

“M-Mr.L don’t you think you should be ..... wearing a shirt ? I mean don’t get me wrong , you look really hot “ she winked then put her hand next to her mouth continuing in a very low voice “ But Nastasia will get mad if she sees you .”

From what he saw of Nastasia , she seemed like the kind of person who would hold rules and loyalty above all else . He suspected that were he to incur her wrath , she would administrate quite the troublesome sanction on him and frankly he really would like to pass which is why he quickly exited the kitchen as Mimi advised making it to his room as stealthily and quickly as humanly possible . If only he knew magic , he would be able to conveniently teleport . Dimentio had it great , thought Mr.L realizing his slight jealousy towards the magician . Well magic was bound to be hard and perhaps it came with a price . So he assumed that Dimentio had put his fair share of hard work to become the polished powerful magician he was now . Knowing him though he was probably just annoyingly talented like that . He did kind of seem like a genius . For some reason it irritated him that someone could be better than him , he didn’t resent Dimentio or anything . This was related to something else . A flash of red , a quick glimpse of a memory ? He didn’t know what it was but for some reason it brought up many feelings in him . Safety , insecurity , nostalgia , fear , love, envy ? He shook his head dismissing it . If he loitered around for much longer he could get caught by Nastasia . He sure as hell wasn’t willing to write any essays or do any chores as punishment . As if on cue the voice he dreaded hearing the most echoed in the hallway.

“Yes and do not forget to sweep the place . There is dust everywhere , the Count doesn’t like it .” She instructed the Koopas that obediently nodded in response. When she was satisfied , Nastasia turned around walking towards where Mr.L was hiding and he started running down the hallway opening the first door he encountered to hide inside the room . He could hear Nastasia’s heels clacking get closer to stop in front of the door . He started panicking for a bit but soon enough the footsteps faded into the distance . He let out a sigh of relief .

“My , it seems that you got yourself in quite the predicament . Must be another game fate decided to play by making you end up in my room by pure coincidence . Quite the poor taste in humor .” 

That voice , Mr.L recognized it immediately . The charming undertones of that voice even with the hints of displeasure in it was still as alluring as it normally was . While in his quest of escaping Nastasia he ended up running into the second person he didn’t want to see for a while . He was about to turn around but the cold words that came right after froze him in place .

“Don’t you dare turn around , L . I just came out of the shower and I am not wearing anything . “ 

Dimentio was indeed naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair . He wasn’t expecting to see Mr.L so soon and had it been anyone other than him barging into his room uninvited he would have ended their games . Apparently Mr.L had been running from Nastasia , he assumed because he would get scolded or worse if he were found venturing the castle half naked . Fate was indeed cruel , he had plans of avoiding the Green man for at least the rest of the day . Not only he was here now but if the other were to turn around , he would see him , the real him devoid of any artifice , disguise or mask . 

“Wait , when you say naked , you mean you’re not wearing your mask or anything ??” Asked Mr.L curiously .

There it was . Humans were naturally curious . He couldn’t expect Mr.L to be any different and not wonder what hid behind his mask . In fact were he in his place he may have already turned around to discover the secret that lies behind that mask . 

“That is exactly what it means . If you were to turn around Mr.L , bear in mind that I will never forgive you . It is your choice .”

Dimentio finished drying his hair and grabbed an exact copy of his jester outfit out of the closet and got dressed . There was a heavy silence in the room and Mr.L could feel Dimentio’s constant gaze on his back . It had taken him quite the amount of restraint not to turn around and take a look at the magician . He wanted to know what the other looked like . What was behind the mask but would it really be worth incurring the other’s wrath and to never be forgiven ? The answer was obvious . He wouldn’t move until Dimentio told him he could . 

“I am impressed . I see you are trustworthy after all.” Stated Dimentio covering his face with the mask , the last part of his costume “ You may turn around “

Dimentio was surprised to say the least . He had seen Mr.L clench his fists multiple times but not even once did he attempt to turn around . Mr.L had respected his wishes and that meant more to the magician than he thought it did . 

  
  


“Hey Dimentio . Will you ever show me your real face ?” Wondered Mr.L , his voice coming out more like a whisper than his usual confident tone .

“Perhaps , does it intrigue you this much ? If you prove to be the reliable ally I expect to be then I may consider it , how about that ?” Suggested Dimentio “Will you be as reliable as a camel in the scorching heat of a desert or will you betray me as did King Claudius to his nephew Hamlet when he killed his father ? “ 

Mr.L stared at Dimentio in utter silence for a few moments . Was this the same hand that the magician had extended before ? The hand that he thought he may never get the chance to take again ? 

The jester floated closer to Mr.L and stopped so they were an arm’s reach distance away from each other . He then held out his gloved hand to the other .

“Well then what will it be ? Count Bleck plans on destroying all words and keeping them in ruin . I , on the other hand , would like to rise it back from the ashes . Similar to an empty page , where I would write the workings of the new worlds . The decision is totally yours , whether you reject my hand or accept it , you will have to bear the consequences of it all until the end . “

Dimentio’s cruelty in the words he had just uttered, was only known to himself . He had given Mr.L the impression that the decision was entirely up to him . That way he would feel obliged to go through with Dimentio’s demands until the end as a responsibility for his decision were he to accept that hand . Though if he were to refuse it , the magician would simply procure himself a Floro sprout. 

Mr.L was always up for an adventure . He was a man that reveled in thrilling experiences . Witnessing Dimentio create new worlds seemed like an adventure he could enjoy . Taking that hand could mean that one day perhaps , Dimentio will reveal himself to him . That was enough for Mr.L to take the final step and grab the jester’s hand .

“I see it decided .” Noted Dimentio staring at their hands but even as he said that Mr.L showed no sign of letting go . “L?”

A wide grin made its way on Mr.L’s lips and pushed Dimentio against the closest wall trapping him against it . The magician’s breath got caught in his throat . He could feel L’s knee between his legs and the other’s iron grasp on his wrists . He was stronger than he thought . Dimentio could simply teleport away but the grip on his wrists made it difficult besides he was interested in whatever Mr.L had planned . 

“Well then Dimentio ? You’re not trying to free yourself . Did you decide to give in to me ?” Asked Mr.L in a somewhat playful tone .

Dimentio recognized there the original Mr.L personality. The reason why he wouldn’t free himself was that he was curious about what the green man had planned.

“Maybe ~ Or I may just be still in shock because I got abruptly pinned to the wall .”

“Everytime you talk to me , you have that slight cold edge to your voice, Dimentio . I have no problem siding with you but I sure as hell will not be your minion. “

“So this is your way of showing dominance.?” Concluded Dimentio deep in thought , his eyes not leaving the silver orbs once. 

  
  


“Something like that . I want to see what the real Dimentio is for myself . What happens if the mask that hides you crumbles ? Not the physical one of course . You know what I mean . Would you break as well ?” Wondered Mr.L and Dimentio could feel his heart beating faster . Its been doing this a lot lately . What was that feeling ? Anticipation? Excitement ? He couldn’t put a name to it . 

  
  



End file.
